Passions
by In The Beginning
Summary: She called him blunt, violent, even uncaring... it just took her a while to realize that Ike was merely a man of intense passions. IkexZelda
1. Vindictive Sorrow

(I'm taking a slight break from "Awkward Moments" to get started on this three-chapter story, because inspiration has hit like a torpedo. And when you get a torpedo for inspiration, you use it!

This first chapter is a bit... not necessarily dark, but... not really uplifting, either. Just a heads-up.

Also, I apologize in advance for Zelda's more cynical nature.

All Characters © Nintendo)

* * *

Passions

Chapter One: Vindictive Sorrow

* * *

The shade of blue of his eyes was far different from hers.

His were dark, clouded with the painful memories of unnecessary deaths, of truths best left unsaid... of a fate that he would have rather not chosen. No joy ever shone forth; happiness was a concept lost to him.

Her eyes, however, were bright and clear; whatever tragedies had fallen into her life, she refused to let them trouble her. To the young woman, the misfortunes were nothing more than stones in the river of her life; they would not stop her.

At first, Zelda was repulsed by the suffering she could see in Ike's solemn navy eyes. She had known too many people with that mournful expression, and knew what eventually happened to most of them; she fully expected the man to also sink into a spiral of self-destruction and hatred.

Watching him fight only confirmed the princess' beliefs; his savage style reeked of uncontrolled fury, each violent stroke made with deadly intentions. Not even the women were exempt from his wrath; they felt the flames of Ragnell burn just as intensely for them as for the largest of the men.

Zelda never openly confronted Ike about his brutal manner; she secretly feared that her words would provoke a slumbering beast-- one that would only be satisfied by the spilling of blood. Instead, she shared her comments with her friends, explaining precisely how the blue-haired swordsman struck fear into her heart.

"He's not all that bad," Peach shook her head, idly brushing her fluffy blonde hair. "Yes, he's a bit rough, but he's kind at heart."

"Is that your head talking, or your heart, Peach?"

The fiery blush that rose to Peach's cheeks answered Zelda's question quite well.

"O-okay, yes, I think he's cute-- but how can you not?" the Mushroom Kingdom princess queried, her skin slowly returning to its normal, pale hue. "I mean, just look at his eyes..."

_Ugh._

Zelda's frown only elicited a soft giggle from Peach.

"I'll just go and find someone who _hasn't_ lost their mind yet, and ask their opinion."

"Oh, I know where my mind is," Peach replied lightly, a mischievous smile creeping to her face.

"I'll see you later, Peach."

* * *

"Yeah, Peach is speaking from her heart more than her mind. I agree with you there. But, Zelda... you're being too critical. I can see why you don't like him-- Ike's blunt, I'll admit it. But he's got nothing but good intentions in his heart."

The princess sighed, shaking her head hopelessly.

"Has _everyone_ I've been talking to lost their minds, or is it just me?"

Link chuckled, carefully polishing the Master Sword.

"I'm sure you'd get along with him just fine, if you stopped _avoiding_ him..."

"He looks like he wants to tear me in half!"

"Well, that really can't be helped. He told me that his father was the leader of a band of famous mercenaries-- he's been taught from a young age not to trust those who won't trust him."

A mercenary... well, at least Zelda now knew where part of his brutality came from.

"What _I'd_ really like to know is why _I'm_ the one who can't see this kind and caring side of him," she muttered, running a hand through her dark blonde hair.

"Well, give it some time," Link suggested, satisfied with the shine of his blade. "After all, you've been steering clear of him; have you given him a_ chance_ to show you his nice side?"

A soft chuckle escaped the princess' lips.

"No, I guess I haven't..."

She slowly rose to her feet, smoothing the wrinkles from her dress.

"Thanks, Link. I needed to be brought back to the real world."

"Anything I can do to help you out, Zelda."

* * *

Even through the dense door, Zelda could hear angry mutterings.

A week had passed since her conversation with Link. An unusual set of circumstances had prevented her from actually trying to speak with Ike, but perhaps the one that brought her to his door was even more peculiar; Samus had told Marth to tell Olimar to inform Zelda that Master Hand was looking for Ike, would she be so kind as to let him know?

So here she was, only a solid door separating her from the end of her task and the man she still slightly feared... and it was this same fear that prevented her from knocking on the door.

"..._damnit!_"

The sudden sound of shattering glass demolished the almost-deafening silence. Zelda gasped softly; her heart pounded so fast and so loud, she could feel her breastbone heave with each palpitation.

Nevertheless, she shakily raised her gloved hand, trying to swallow her nervousness as she faintly tapped on the oak door.

Silence...

The door flung open, and Ike stood in the doorway, his eyes smoldering with unspeakable rage--

"...oh. Princess Zelda..."

At once, the fires of his temper evanesced; though his body remained tense, the shadow of melancholia crept back into his eyes.

"A-ah..." Zelda stammered quietly, still remembering the flames of anger blazing in Ike's eyes. "M-Master Hand... was looking for you... h-he's in his office..."

"...alright. Thank you, Princess..."

Ike barely brushed against Zelda as he walked down the hall; yet the delicate touch sent a quiet shiver through the Hylian's body. It was not a shiver of apprehension; rather, it was caused by sudden shock...

She learned, at that moment, that Ike _was_ capable of being something other than bellicose.

Trying to shake away the shudder, Zelda chose to distract herself by peering into Ike's room...

Apparently, his peaceful side was a very small side; broken glass from the window and shattered wood from mutilated chairs lay scattered across the floor. Even his weapon had become part of the maelstrom; Ragnell's blade had been driven into the wall. The calm-spirited princess winced at the sight of unnecessary destruction...

Something small and light fluttered to her feet.

Curious, Zelda stooped down, scooping up the foreign item and examining it briefly. It took her a while to figure out what it was; she ended up cursing herself for taking so long to realize that what she was holding was a picture.

It was slightly faded with age, but the colors and shapes were still clearly identifiable. The Hylian princess could easily recognize Ike; the messy mop of hair, even when not held back by a headband, couldn't hide the quiet brooding of his navy eyes. The girl, however, was unfamiliar; her pale skin and light brown hair seemed to glow from the intensity of her radiant smile. Her eyes, like Ike's, were blue; however, they were bright and clear, free of the reflection of inner burdens.

Zelda had a few guesses as to who the girl was, but assumed them all to be wrong. It didn't bother the princess that the girl currently had no identity; all that mattered was that now, in her hands, was a piece of Ike's past... proof that he was not just an enigma, not just a fighter alone.

She was tempted to take it; this would remind her that Ike was human in nature more than words ever could. But the Hylian princess was reluctant to just take something that wasn't hers...

...no. She wasn't _taking_ it; she had just... found it on the floor, and was... holding onto it until she saw Ike again. That's all...

She could deal with that...

Quietly, Zelda rose to her feet, hurrying back to her room.

* * *

(End chapter one.

For those of you who have not played either of Ike's games, I assure you that he is not usually this moody. At all.

Chapter two will be up soon, assuming my mind doesn't wander too far from its home.

Please review!)


	2. Betrayal of Trust

(HA. This story DOES live.

Taking a break from typing "Temptation of Darkness" (but certainly not from writing it-- if only I had this willpower in school) to give you a lovely little chapter featuring a potentially OOC Zelda, a panicking Ike, and Samus acting silly-- all in a very serious manner!

Let's begin.

Characters © Nintendo)

* * *

Passions

Chapter Two: Betrayal of Trust

* * *

"I'm sorry, Ike. I cannot grant your request."

"But sir--"

His cool, detached nature had faded at the door; Ike leaned over the desk that separated him from Master Hand, desperation and anger evident in his expression.

"I can't do that, Ike. We can only allow people who fight to reside in Smash Mansion; surely you are aware of our current financial situation--"

"I would fight twice as hard to make up for her!" the mercenary interrupted, his eyes flashing fiercely. "She could room with me. I promise, she wouldn't be a burden to anyone--"

"That's enough."

Ike fell silent.

"This is... the fourth time you've asked me if she could move in," Master Hand sighed, flexing his oversized fingers. "Must you continue to persist, even when you know what the answer will be?"

"Yes, because the answer may change."

"The answer is the same, Ike. She cannot live with us."

The last shimmer of hope died in the swordsman's eyes.

"...yes, sir."

"Should the situation change, and circumstances shift to your favor, I shall let you know. Until then, however... you will not ask me again. Now go."

Ike reluctantly strode out of Master Hand's office, trying to quell the frustration and despair that tore at him from the inside.

* * *

"Hmm... his sister, maybe?"

Zelda sighed, taking the picture back from Samus.

"Does he even _have_ a sister? I know he doesn't have parents..."

"Well, why wouldn't he?" Samus shrugged, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "She looks really young compared to him, so I don't think it could be a girlfriend. Sister or a friend, that's my guess."

"Yeah," the princess responded absentmindedly, sliding the picture back into her glove. "Oh well... I suppose I might as well just ask him next time I see him..."

"What? You mean he didn't give it to you? You just... _took_ it?"

Zelda froze.

"I-it was just lying there! On the ground! I just-- picked it up!"

"Careful, Zel! He might burst into flames and start devouring small chi--"

"_Samus!_ Really, that's quite unnecessary!"

Samus chuckled, thoroughly amused by her royal friend's distressed expression.

Ike cursed himself for forgetting to close the door before he left, but counted his blessings when he saw that everything was as he left it... Ragnell hadn't even shifted slightly from its resting spot in the wall.

Quietly, he shut the door behind him, stepping over what had once been a chair before he collapsed onto his bed. For a few minutes, he simply lay there, his dark eyes closed as he thoughtlessly ran his hand over the soft blankets.

Eventually, without opening his eyes, he dragged his hand towards his chest, his fingers sliding beneath the leather patch...

Ike's eyes shot open.

It was gone.

"Really, though, she's being way too paranoid about it."

"Prove it."

"We're _talking_ about her paranoia."

"...good point. But still we can't _completely_ blame her; Ike _is_ rather... inte--"

_**BAM.**_

Marth and Link jolted suddenly, covering their ears at the unexpected booming sound.

"What was _that?_"

"Beats me..."

They were further startled by Ike, who skidded into the kitchen, a panicked look in his normally dark, brooding navy eyes.

"Have you seen it?!" he demanded, a frantic tone in his voice.

"S-seen 'it'?" Marth repeated, shooting the mercenary a confused look.

"A picture-- an old picture of me and my sister-- have you seen it lying around anywhere?!"

"N-no, we haven't," Link shook his head, frowning slightly. "We'll let you know if we find it, though..."

Apparently this answer did not satisfy Ike, for he stormed out of the room, continuing his search.

"...that was... different..."

"...oh, _shit_."

Marth noticed the look of horror painted on Link's face.

"What?"

"It would be Zelda's luck," the Hylian began, "if she had the picture in her hands at the same moment Ike found her, and he flipped..."

"Then before he finds her, we have to! C'mon!"

Link and Marth quickly dashed off, splitting up to search for the princess.

* * *

"Okay, Zel-- don't you think you've worried long enough? I mean, he hasn't even done anything to you."

"You're the seventh person that's said that! Why can't _I_ notice these things for myself?"

"Because you're letting your preconceived notions get the best of you," Samus smiled, relaxing on the sofa in the living room as Zelda leaned against the nearby wall. "Seriously. Next time you see him, just ask him a question about himself, and you'll see that we're all right, and you're dead wrong."

"You're enjoying this far too mu--"

Surprised shrieks suddenly flew from both women's lips as Ike burst into the room.

"Have either of you seen a picture lying around of me and my sister?!" he immediately exclaimed, unfazed by Zelda's heavy breathing or Samus' shocked scramble back onto the couch.

"P-picture...?" the bounty hunter repeated once she had finally regained her composure. "...hey, Zel, you--"

"N-no, I have seen nothing."

Zelda quelled her fear, putting on a calm face as she shook her head.

"My apologies, Ike. I hope you find it soon..."

Panic faded from Ike's eyes, replaced by a growing sense of hopelessness...

"...alright. Thank you, Samus... Princess Zelda."

He left, the tension that came with him following the mercenary out of the room.

"...oh, _why did I do that?!_"

Zelda's reprimand caught Samus off-guard once again.

"Damnit, are you all _trying_ to give me a heart attack?!"

"I had the opportunity to tell him the truth and I _blew_ it!" the princess groaned, sinking to the floor as she put a hand to her head. "Now when I give it to him, he'll be _pissed..._"

"Then just say you found it lying around--"

"I can't keep lying! ...I have to tell him the truth..."

"...I'll pray for your survival, Zelda."

Heaving a frustrated sigh, Zelda stood once again, ringing her hands nervously.

"Thanks, Samus."

Quickly, she hurried off, searching for the blue-haired mercenary.

* * *

It took her three hours to track him down again.

Three hours.

It all seemed to be only a second when she saw Ike's relieved grin as she handed him the picture.

"Wh-where did you find this...?" he asked, overjoyed to finally be once again holding the one picture he had left of the only family that remained...

A tense sigh escaped Zelda's lips.

"...in your room."

Ike slowly looked up, confusion showing in his navy eyes.

"What...? When did you--"

"After you left... to go speak with Master Hand," the princess began quietly, her gaze cast downward, "I... went in your room, and..."

"...and you found it and took it."

His confusion melted away, replaced by anger.

"What gave _you,_" he hissed, "the _right_ to enter my room uninvited, and proceed to take things that don't belong to you? _What,_ I ask you?"

"...n-nothing did," Zelda murmured, nervously wringing her hands. "I'm sorry, Ike..."

A shocked gasp escaped her lips as Ike's unexpected slap nearly sent her to the ground; she shot her head up, her sapphire eyes blazing with fury--

A shut door was the only sight that greeted her.

Fuming silently, the Hylian princess picked herself, storming down the hall back to her room as she carefully placed a hand over her swelling cheek...

A soft curse of pain escaped her lips.

* * *

(End chapter two.

Ike's pissed at Zelda for lying, and Zelda is pissed at Ike for hitting her. Isn't this a lovely circle of anger and potential unnecessary violence?

Hopefully, it won't be so long of a wait for chapter three...

Please review!)


	3. Visits

(Link Guru, Ike in fact _did_ have to smack Zelda. That action advances something known as the plot.

We arrive at the third chapter mostly intact, maybe with slightly shorter nails due to long periods of waiting or bald spots caused by hair-tearing frustration. But we're here, and maybe we'll find out why Ike has some anger-management issues!

I mean, besides the ones that are caused by the untimely death of people he loves, of course.

Let's begin.

All characters © Nintendo)

* * *

Passions

Chapter Three: Visits

* * *

For the next week, Ike and Zelda avoided each other like the plague; if they even caught sight of each other across a crowded hall, hateful glares were exchanged before they stormed away.

Eventually, the princess and the mercenary could tolerate being in the same room at the same time; however, communication was still nonexistent... an arrangement that both parties seemed perfectly content with.

"Zel, don't you think maybe you're taking this a bit too far...? I mean, it's been ten days..."

"He _slapped_ me, Peach. And it wasn't a light one, either; my face was sore for _three days!_ And you want me to just _forget_ that?"

"No, that's not what I-- ...oh, never mind..."

With a heavy sigh, Peach rose from her seat on the couch, leaving her friend to fume quietly in solitude.

Quietly, Zelda raised a hand to her cheek; though the actual pain had worn off long ago, she could still feel the sting of Ike's smack under the gentle touch of her slender fingers.

Anger coursed through her mind as she clenched a fist.

"I can't understand what _anyone_ would see in him!"

* * *

Ike lay on his bed, growling angrily at nothing in particular. Briefly, he had thought of going to the training arena to let out some of his bottled rage; he'd decided against it-- he couldn't trust himself to keep his anger and frustration in check if he should happen to run into Zelda.

Sighing, the mercenary bit his lip, trying to turn his thoughts to more peaceful things; his home, his friends... his sister--

Ike shook his head.

Thinking of Mist merely turned his rage into depression...

There was a sudden, hurried knock at his door.

"S'open," he called out, too lost in his own thoughts to move.

The door opened, and Link entered, somewhat hesitant to approach Ike.

"Ike, I--"

The mercenary groaned, resting a hand over his eyes.

"If you're also going to yell at me for hitting Zelda, then just do it and go," he snapped. "I _get_ it-- I overreacted. Just hurry up and say it."

"...you could have been more tactful... but that's not why I'm here."

"Uh? ...then why are you here?"

Link handed an unsealed, stuffed envelope to Ike, who took it with a questioning look in his navy eyes.

"Visitor's Week is soon," the Hylian explained. "You put the name of the person you want to come visit on the envelope. One of the papers is a letter inviting them, and the rest of the stuff is a list of things for them to expect while they're here. Master Hand needs the letters back tonight so he can send them out tomorrow morning..."

"Alright... thanks, Link."

"Yeah, no problem. See you later, Ike."

Link left, closing the door behind him as Ike slowly pulled the letter out of the envelope.

_Dear Esteemed Guest__,_

_At the request of the representative of your world, you are cordially invited to attend a Visitor's Week here at Smash Mansion. During this week, you will be. . ._

Ike fumbled for the pen that rested on the nearby nightstand, quickly taking it and scrawling his sister's name on the line before stuffing the paper back into the envelope.

* * *

The first day of Visitor's Week was always hectic... the waiting tended to be the worst part for most of the Smashers. Just because they sent the letters didn't mean their guests had to accept...

"So, you think she'll come?"

"Fox, Krystal hasn't come _any_ of the times you've invited her. What makes you think she's changed her mind? ...and what did you do to make her not want to come at all, anyways? You two were close, I thought..."

"...that's a... long story..."

Falco couldn't help but laugh.

While some guests never accepted, others would just come and invite themselves...

"Hey, Marth... you think Roy's gonna come back and visit?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did, especially since I didn't send him a letter."

A slight chuckle escaped Link's lips--

The doors suddenly flew open, and dozens of beings of all different shapes and sizes swarmed into the room...

For the few Smashers who had no one to invite, this was the most painful part of all.

Zelda watched as Luigi warmly hugged Daisy, Toon Link ran away from a fierce Tetra's sharp blade, and Link laughed as Ilia regaled him with tales of their hometown, all the while a melancholy smile tugging at the Hylian princess' lips...

Every time, there would be a pang of sadness that struck her heart-- a pang that would not leave until the week would finally end.

Quietly, Zelda turned to leave; no one would be looking for her, not in this group--

She froze.

A young girl, clad in a short red dress and long brown boots, rested a hand against the wall, stumbling forward as she glanced around nervously. Her shoulder-length brown hair was tied back with a thin ribbon...

Her right eye was clouded over, marred by the scar that ran across her face.

* * *

(End chapter three.

Remember how I said at the beginning that I would make this a three-chapter story?

I lied. I'm sorry. Only not really.

So, Zelda and Ike are still pissed at each other, and now Visitor's Week is brought into the picture. Hmm, I wonder how this is going to turn out...

Please review!)


End file.
